


Hello, Handsome

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Meeting Mr. Right [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hello, Handsome

Jack opened his eyes to see a gun pointed at him. “Well, hello to you, too.” He groaned, trying to sit up.

“Who the  _hell_ are you?” The green-eyed man demanded, an angry look on his face.

“The name’s Captain Jack Harkness.” He finally stood and brushed himself off. Looking up, he smirked. “And your name is _?”_

The man with shaggy brown hair cracked up at the look that Jack was giving the other man. “I’m Sam, this is Dean.” He finally managed.

Jack eyed the tall man before stepping over. “I always did have a weakness for brunettes.”

Sam cleared his throat, glancing at Dean. “Uh, how did you get in here?” He asked, shifting slightly.

“Here,  _where_?” Jack asked.

Dean furrowed his brow. “Our bunker.” He snapped.

“Oh, stupid thing must be broken again. Damn it.” Jack grumbled, hitting the band around his wrist.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, stepping forward, a curious look on his face.

“This? This is a vortex manipulator. Basic form of time travel.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. “Things been screwy lately. Never seems to want to behave. Much like me.” He smirked up at Sam, making him take a step back. Jack finally looked around. “Are we in a fall out shelter of some kind? And what year are we in?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re in our bunker, and it’s 2016…"  

Jack put his hands on his hips and started walking towards the door, only for Sam to step in front of him. “Look, we don’t know who, or  _what_ , you are. We can’t just let you go wandering around.”

“Do you want the quick version? Or the long one?” Jack asked.

“I don’t freakin’  _care_. Just tell us who the hell you are!”

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “My name is Captain Jack Harness, I’m from the 51st century. I’m a human, I was born in the year 5094, raised on the Boeshane Peninsula.” He started. “I traveled for awhile with the Doctor and Rose Tyler, although I’m sure you have no idea who they are.” He sighed. “I think that’s all that really matters.”

Sam and Dean just stared at him like he was insane. “I have no idea  _what_ you just said.” Dean muttered. “We need to call Cas.” Dean sighed, glancing at Sam. “CAS!”

Hearing the fluttering of wings, Jack’s eyes went right to the dark haired man. “Well, hello  _handsome_.”


End file.
